


The Bootlicker

by nihilBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boot Worship, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Leather Kink, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Denial, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Feferi Peixes has never had to follow orders in her life. Aradia Megido thinks her matesprit buying her expensive gifts show off the paternalistic thinking she falls prey to from time to time, also that seeing Feferi on her knees is sexy. So when Feferi proposes a little teacher/student roleplay, why would Aradia say no?





	The Bootlicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumenInFusco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenInFusco/gifts).

> Prompt:  
Growing up at the top of the Hemospectrum, Feferi never really had to answer to any authority in her life (other than having to feed her lusus, of course). As a result, she has a lot of fantasies involving figures of authority putting her in her place. Fortunately, her matesprit Aradia is more than happy to indulge the scenarios she comes up with, and with this most recent scene idea, Ms. Megido The Homeroom Teacher has come up with quite the sex ed lesson plan...

“Thank you for staying after class, miss Peixes,” Aradia said, the edges of her lips curving into a smile despite her best efforts otherwise. “Do you know why you are here?”

She sat behind a gray-painted steel desk, wearing a tweed blazer and skirt over a white blouse - far from her usual, but Feferi had sourced the costuming and props to her own specifications. Besides, the itchy, stiff wool helped put her in the curmudgeonly mood the roleplay required.

“No, miss Megido,” Feferi said. She wore a white blouse and plaid skirt with knee-high black stockings. Hair pinned back, she looked exactly like the World War II-era schoolgirl in Rose’s book, just like she planned.

Aradia slapped a stapled paper down on the desk. The title, in neat Times New Roman, read “On the intersection between economic disparity, hemospectrum and life expectancy in the former Alternian empire.” Above it, Aradia tapped a capital “F” written and thrice underlined in red ink.

“Your essay did not meet the expectations we discussed, miss Peixes,” Aradia said. “You continue to exhibit disciplinary issues. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Feferi wrung her hands behind her back, chewing her lip.

“No, ma’am,” she said, staring at her shiny black shoes.

Aradia crossed her arms, trying to sink her expression into a genuine glower. She could only do so much, what with Feferi being so cute when she acted pitiful. But what her face betrayed, her tone maintained.

“I see,” she said, cross. “Well, perhaps you can be diligent about something else. Pull up a chair.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Feferi said, obeying. Aradia pulled a tin of shoe polish, a brush, and a towel from her desk drawer and set them on the desk with a heavy thud. She sat next to them, crossing her generous thighs to inch her skirt up. And Feferi noticed; if her widened eyes weren’t a giveaway, the faint pink in her cheeks were.

“My boots are scuffed, miss Peixes. I trust you’ve polished boots before?” Aradia gestured to the objects on her desk.

“Yes, ma’am,” Feferi said, hands clutching her skirt. Silence hung thick in the air. Aradia arched her eyebrow.

“Well?” she demanded. Feferi blinked, then jumped to her feet.

“Oh, yes ma’am! I’ll polish your boots,” she said. She snatched the polish and brush, and towel across her skirt, she sat back down. Aradia nestled the heel of her boot between Feferi’s soft legs. The supple leather ended just below Aradia’s knees, perfectly emphasizing her powerful calves. Feferi fidgeted as she fumbled the tin of polish open. Aradia’s chunk heel rested against her mons, and the pressure made focusing tricky. Still, she loaded up the brush with polish and started working it into the pointed toes.

Aradia’s boots were one of her nicest possessions, definitely her most expensive. They were custom-made, a gift from Feferi to celebrate what the humans called their anniversary. She insisted they were too much, too expensive, but Feferi didn’t care. Aradia was worth more than all the boondollars in her account; these were a paltry sum, barely the cost of a month’s mortgage payment. It was appropriate, to Aradia’s mind, to entrust Feferi with the upkeep of her too-generous gift.

Feferi caressed the leather and the leg beneath, tender and attentive as she could manage. She knew how to care for expensive leatherwear, but doing it with a heel grinding ever-so-gently against her vulva was another matter. Forget maid of time; Aradia was the lord of clit, always managing to find the perfect spot and pressure to warm Feferi up and drive her crazy, no matter what she was using to do it. Three layers of fabric and the heel of a boot didn’t change that. But Feferi bit her lip and set the brush in the lid of the tin, lifting the towel to wipe off the excess polish.

Human grubs didn’t have skin as soft and supple as Aradia’s boot. Feferi rubbed her face against the leather, her breath catching just a little. But Aradia pulled her foot away.

“I’m sorry, is that appropriate conduct around your schoolfeed instructor?” Aradia asked. Feferi shook her head.

“No ma’am,” she whimpered. Aradia scoffed, but she put her other boot in Feferi’s lap all the same. She ground her heel against Feferi’s groin with more vigor, drawing forth a needy whine.

“Is something wrong, miss Peixes?”

Feferi shook her head, snatching the brush and working the leather. Again, she stroked Aradia’s calf as she polished, but now, she rocked her hips against the sturdy heel, giving in to her need. Oh, how nice it was. How inviting and comfortable Aradia’s legs were. What a pleasure it was to serve.

“_Feferi Peixes! _”

Feferi shot out of her reverie and saw immediately what had happened. In her caressing, her hand slipped past the end of the boot and rested on Aradia’s thigh. She crossed the line.

“Sorry, ma’am!” she exclaimed. Her hands shot to her lap, but what was done was done.

“Why, I cannot even! You have no sense of diligence, no respect for the authority of a schoolfed instructor, and, it would seem, no interest in your own education,” Aradia scolded. “What do you intend to study when you matriculate? Skirt-chasing?”

Shame burned Feferi’s cheeks a bright magenta. She tried to stare away, but the heel against her mons twisted. Feferi whined, clutching her skirt as Aradia directed her full and overwhelming focus at Feferi's cunt.

“Please… please forgive me! I’m sorry!” Feferi begged.

“What’s your color?” Aradia asked, tone softening.

“Green,” Feferi said. Aradia grinned and dropped back into character.

“Well if you’re only interested in physical education, I suppose there’s no point in trying to educate you,” she said, lifting her foot and spreading her legs, revealing magenta panties. “But I will not have my time wasted.”

Feferi gasped.

“Oh gosh, miss Megido, I promise I…”

“Save your breath and use your mouth for something useful, miss Peixes,” Aradia said, gesturing to her groin. Feferi tried to say something, but shame silenced her. She merely nodded, standing with hands clasped. Trembling, hesitant, she reached up Aradia’s skirt and slipped her panties down, past thighs and calves, and over freshly polished black leather. She set them on the desk, spreading them flat to avoid wrinkles. Then, timid, she kneeled between Aradia’s legs.

“A promising start,” Aradia said, scooting to the edge of the desk and bunching her skirt around her hips. Legs wide and nook shaved bare, she tented her fingers and arched an eyebrow. Feferi stared at the rust-red folds before her, knowing them well but intimidated all the same. She slipped her tongue past her lips and took Aradia’s vulva in a soft, vulnerable kiss, the sort that befit the schoolgirl role she was playing.

Aradia sucked air through her nose, hands tensing and relaxing. Feferi knew her every fold and feature, from the way Aradia liked to feel a tongue run between her inner and outer lips to the way she liked to have her hood sucked before her clit emerged all the way. Good as Feferi was at worshipping boots, she was better with a nook. With one hand, Aradia grasped the edge of the desk, and with the other, she clutched Feferi's hair, holding her close.

"You're good at something, at least," Aradia said over her lusty purring. Feferi acknowledged the compliment with muffled thanks, not wanting to leave Aradia unattended for even a moment. Her tongue flashed across Aradia's clit. Aradia gasped, crossing her legs behind Feferi's head and holding it tight to her.

"That's good," she whined. "Right where you need to be."

Gasping became panting as pleasure built, and Aradia bucked against Feferi's face. Pleasure built and built until it could build no more, and with needy, shivering squeals, Aradia came. She clenched her legs tight around Feferi's head, trapping her in place, as her well-loved nook sent waves rolling through her. Feferi just hung on and kept licking as well as she could, keeping her matesprit in that happy place as long as she could, making seconds feel like minutes and climaxes blend together.

"Yellow!" Aradia called, and Feferi froze. She ducked out from between Aradia's legs and pulled her shivering form into an embrace.

"Hey, are you okay?" Feferi asked. Aradia nodded, wrapping her arms around Feferi with a wobbly giggle.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just… really really good. Wow. I forget how good you are at that sometimes, honey."

“Oh gosh, Dia, you’re likely to embarrass a lady,” Feferi said, kissing Aradia’s cheek. “You had me right on edge with your boot, you know that?”

“I may have had an idea,” Aradia whispered, returning the kiss. “Maybe I’ll let you come next time if you do better on your essay.”

Feferi shot back, staring at Aradia agape.

“Did you really read that?”

Aradia smiled with mock innocence, shrugging.

“Oh my gog, I cannot believe you!” Feferi exclaimed. “You actually graded my essay. But… wait, you wouldn’t really give me a failing grade for that, would you?”

Aradia sucked her lips in, expression as mischievous as Feferi had ever seen.

“Mmm… why don’t you write another one and find out?”

“Oh, you little shit!”

Aradia vaulted the desk and made a break for the door, giggling, with Feferi in hot pursuit. Their laughter echoed through the halls of their hive, a perfect melody over the steady, pounding rhythm of freshly polished boots.


End file.
